


A Matter Of Trust

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-06
Updated: 2009-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray sighed softly. "I wish you'd trust me," he whispered before leaning down to press a soft kiss to Fraser's forehead. "I love you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter Of Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nos4a2no9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nos4a2no9/gifts).



> Written for Nos4a2no9's birthday.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

Fraser stirred at the sound of Ray packing.

He laid perfectly still in their bed, eyes tightly closed, terrified that the slightest move would wake the searing pain in his heart. If he could just pretend for a little while longer...

"Fraser."

Haltingly, he rolled over to look at Ray, freshly showered and ready to go. Ray's beloved face, the familiar crow's feet and laugh lines, showed his determination and worry.

"It's only for a little while, Ben. Couple of days, a week at most and I'll be back." He ran his fingers through his spiky hair. "The divorce has been kinda hard on her..."

He couldn't find anything to say. All the words he wanted were locked behind his lips, slowly being strangled by his fear. _Don't go._

"Cab'll be here in a minute," Ray said, looking at his watch. "I'll call you when I get to Miami, okay?"

He closed his eyes. He couldn't bear to watch Ray walk away.

Ray sighed softly. "I wish you'd trust me," he whispered before leaning down to press a soft kiss to Fraser's forehead. "I love you."

Fraser listened to Ray's footsteps fade away. _Stay_.

-fin-


End file.
